


Waken

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: "Always be by my side, Kang Dongho. My Precious... Knight.""You have my promise, My Prince"





	1. Chapter 1

_He stood uncomfortably as he saw the other male sat in what looks like a throne. He held his black attire tightly, trying to calm his mind, which suddenly became so uneasy. He dared himself to look at the tall figure who looked gorgeous beyond words on his attire. A royal gown with a golden dragon drawn at his back, magneficient. He couldn't stop looking, even after the black ones met his hazel ones. Both pair of orbs fixed to one another. Enchanted._

 

***

 

“Wake up you sleepy head!!!” he wakes up with a thud as he feels something hits him on the head. He opens his eyes and throws his pillow to the person that throws it first and makes another attempt to sleep.

"Yah its 8 in the morning already, you want to be late again to class or what, Baekho-ya?!" 

"Just 5 more minutes. I barely got any sleep, Jonghyun ah."

"Did you dream about him again?"

Baekho nods his head as an answer which is immediately replied by Jonghyun, “Wow. You sure he isn't someone you knew?” 

"No. Never met him even once before. Yet I kept on dreaming about him almost every night in this past month."

“and it’s still the same dream?"

“yeah. Always the same thing repeating over and over again”

“are you sure it happened in the past?" 

Baekho sighs again and makes an attempt to wake up this time.

"Just take a shower and be ready. I’ll prepare the breakfast. We’ll just get some bread today, which we will eat on the way since there won’t be enough time"

"Aye, aye captain"

 

***

 

The clock almost hits 9 o’clock when they finally run through the hallway to their classroom. Already late at first day, better not be late again on the second. Jonghyun makes a silly joke as they sit and Baekho laughs out loud like always. 

 

“I’m sorry… is the seat available?”

Baekho looks at the person who talks to him and for a split second there he swears his heart has stopped beating. Is it him being pulled into the dream world or the dream world suddenly becomes reality? After that he feels his chest pounding hard thanks to his heart that is now beating too fast.

It feels familiar. It is the feeling that has always been there in his dreams, but now it feels even more real. It was so real that he becomes mute, like words die on his throat before they could even form on his lips.

 

“Yes, it’s available. You can take the seat if you want.”

Baekho can feel he's brought back to reality as he heard Jonghyun answers the question while nudging him on the side. 

"Sorry. Yes. You can sit here." 

 

“Uhm, hi…" Baekho smiles nervously towards the man while he answers back, “hi…” And their eyes meet each other. They stare at one other, leaving the world around them dies in silence and the only thing they can notice is the other’s gaze.

 _‘But wait… Isn't this the very scene I always see in my dream?_ ‘

Baekho mulls over it until they break their eye-contact thanks to Jonghyun that suddenly appear before them. His friend just shoves his whole body between him and the new guy to introduce themselves.

“His name is Baekho, mine is Jonghyun, and you are?” 

"Minhyun. Hwang. It's Hwang Minhyun"

Baekho says the new person's name silently. He keeps repeating it in his head and suddenly his heart beats faster… Minhyun... Minhyun... Minhyun... The man from his dream now has a name. 

 

* * *

 

 

The class is already over an hour ago and here he is on his way to meet Aron. Aron is his housemate. It's lucky for Minhyun when he just came to Seoul he met a nice person who's willing to rent the other bedroom in his apartment. Just like that they became best friends immediately. It just feels like he has known Aron for a long time, they just clicked right away as if they have known each other for years already. Aron told Minhyun he will treat him to his favorite cafe today. On his way there Minhyun thinks about what just happened in the class.

 

***

 

He entered the class and noticed it was almost getting full. He looked around as he planned to find an empty seat when suddenly he saw him. Someone he never saw before but oddly enough seemed so familiar, it's like he recognized the figure even though they had never met before.

_‘Or did we? No, I won't forget it if I ever met someone as special as him. Wait, what makes him special?’_

Minhyun can’t even bothered to think any longer as his body made the decision. It decided to just approach the man and greeted him, 

“I'm sorry… is the seat available?” 

The man turned to him and seemed kind of startled. Who's this man? Minhyun was sure he never met this man before. But why? Why did he have the feeling that he knew him? And suddenly his heart beats faster. Did he get fascinated by the other's handsomeness?

_‘No, not fascinated. It was more than that. But what was it?’_

Their eyes met but that man didn’t answer his question until someone from beside him spoke, 

“Yes, it is available. You can take the seat if you want” 

So he took the seat. His body just automatically sat on the seat as he met his eyes for the second time, a bit longer this time, and he felt something so strange inside him again. Something that he never felt in his entire life. Later he knew his name. It's Baekho.

_‘Baekho... Baekho... Baekho...’_

He repeats the man's name in his heart as his heart beats faster, and faster...

 

***

 

"Min, I’m here,” he sees Aron waves his hands to him while he is chatting with a man on the cashier, that, coincidentally, looks familiar too.

_‘Not again…’_

Minhyun makes his way towards Aron faster. 

"I just ordered mine, your turn. And oh before that, Ren this is Minhyun, my new housemate I told you before. Minhyun this is Ren, my best friend." 

They shake each other's hand, and afterwards Minhyun realizes he saw Aron and Ren's picture on Aron's bedroom before, no wonder he looks familiar. Minhyun smiles to himself in relief. He can't handle another strange "familiar" feeling again, if that happen he might need to see a doctor. Later on, after finishing their order, they choose to sit in a corner. 

"So, how's class?"

“It’s okay, but something strange happened."

"Uh huh?"

"So I met this man. His name is Baekho, it was the first time I saw him, but it just feels like, I already know him? It’s kinda like the feeling I got the first time I met you. The familiar feeling I told you about. But this feeling is even stranger. It feels like I'm drawn to him even when I just saw him from afar, and as I got closer and met his eyes, it just feels like something's waking up inside me…" Minhyun continue rambling until he realizes the weird gaze Aron give to him, "Okay... you must think I'm weird...” 

“Uhm… no? Actually, it's about time.”

"What?" 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they reach their apartment Aron tells Minhyun he needs take a shower first. It's a good thing that he has such a quick response that allows him to answer Minhyun's question with it's about time he meet someone that catches his eyes. 

As the water flows in the shower, his memory from a long, long, time ago comes again. It's been four years since he met Ren and that's the start of all the awaken memories. Now that everyone has been found, maybe it is about time. 

***

_"Are you sure it’s your final decision, young man?"_

_"Yes, My Lord. I was born to serve you. Now my parents are already gone, so it’s my turn to serve with your bless."_

_"You are still so young, but you have my blessing. I know the ability that’s been passed to you, but be with my son. Serve the Prince like your father serve me, instead of becoming the Shaman that you are, be like a brother to him, as your father to me"_

_"With your bless, My Lord, It's my honour"_

***

_He kept bowing his head as he heard the King gave His mandate to his brother, the only family he had right now, the most important person in his life. He might not be as strong as his brother, but the Shaman's blood runs in his body too. He's still so young, that's true, but he understood, and he made a promise that he would always be by his brother's side, to help him, to protect him, to reduce the burden on his shoulder. If only he was born first, if only he became the first son, then his brother didn't need to be the one to bear this. His precious only brother, Minki._

* * *

 

 

_He turned his head to the man beside him. The one that belongs to him, but not as who he wants him to be. The sun was shining through his hair. Mesmerizing. With that being said the man looked at his direction. Time was frozen when his eyes met his hazel ones._

_"My Prince, is there something on your mind?"_

_He sighed a little as he answered the question,_

_"Nothing. But, it's just the two of us here, how many times do I need to tell you just call me by my name."_

_"And with all due respect, the answer is still the same, my honor. I'm your people, it doesn't matter that we know each other since we're a child, I can't bring myself to call you by name, My Prince"_

_Since their childhood, right when people started to call him The Little Prince, the man beside him was already trained to become his knight. They spent their childhood together as best friend, talking about everything, going through every moment together, no secret kept between one another. Not until today, when he knew that forbidden feeling started to grow in his heart._

_"How long you will keep me company, Kang Dongho?"_

_"My Prince, what's with that question? Of course I will accompany you as long as you still need me. No, even if you don't need me anymore, I will always be by your side until the last of my breath."_

_"Then I'll make it as a royal command. You are going to accompany me for a very very long time. Until we get old there's no black strand of hair anymore on your head. Until you're so old you can't even lift your swords anymore."_

_"But what use will I provide if I can't even lift my swords anymore, My Prince? I wouldn't even be able to protect you."_

_"Then I will be the one that protects you. I will always be your company. Always be by my side, Kang Dongho. My Precious... Knight."_

_"You have my promise, My Prince"_

 

_A promise to accompany each other forever. Wasn't that one of the many forms of love confession?_

 

***

 

Minhyun wakes up feeling his heart pounding hard. What kind of dream was that? A dream too vivid as if he just watched a movie. A movie that plays itself in his head. And, Baekho. The man he just met in class this morning.

_'Am I falling for him from the first sight or what? What's with this feeling.. What's with the dream?'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please read carefully~ will have so many flashback**

Day 1

 

_Two children running hand in hand while chuckling and then he hears one of the boy saying to the other, “lets practice in here, Minki” He widens his eyes, surprises as he sees the Minki boy just looks like him when he was a child, a green lighting appear as the boy extends his right arm just like a magic, following by the appearance of yellow lighting from the right arm of the other. He dont know whats happening but suddenly the yellow lighting disappear._

_“you defeat me again, my cousin,” the other boy says with a heavy breath._

_“it’s just my lucky day,” replied the Minki boy._

 

Ren wakes up feeling weird of the dream he just had. Eventhough its just dream, he can feels something strange from it. "Minki," he said, and suddenly feel so familiar with the name. He looks at his window, its still dark outside but he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

 

\---

 

Day 2 

 

_He is staring a man who looks excatly like him in a fight with another man, and it just looks like magic. But suddenly he gasps feeling his breath being trapped inside his throat as the man who looks just like him suddenly fall on the ground. Ren can see that his other self is hesitate as he dares to look at the other man’s challenging eyes_

_"You won’t be able to do that, will you, my cousin?"_

_But just as it was said, the other man thrusting the sword on his hand and stabbing his other self's body, trail of blood streaming down from his other self's chest. Suddenly Ren vision is darkening as he heard the other man said_

_"Sometimes when you can't win with magic, you do it with sword, Minki, farewell"._

 

Ren wakes up with a gasp and feeling a horrible pain on his chest it feel so hard to breath. He compose himself until he can breathe normally, his head feel dizzy, why the dream feel so real.

 

\---

 

Day 3

 

The moment he fall asleep until trying so hard not to fall asleep, Ren feels like his soul gone from his body, like entering a new world. And this time he isn’t only see a scene, he experienced it.

 

_He was lay on the ground, feeling heavy on his chest. His breathing so slow, his body start feeling so cold, but his eyes open still.. but then slowly he feels a warm feeling enter his body, he try to focus and search the source of the warm and then he see it, a warm hand holding his cold one, transfering a feeling feel like a magic. as he able to see clearly he feels so suprised when he see... Aron... Aron? Ren open his mouth want to say Aron's name, and after gathering his strength, he finally able to said it,_

 

_“Young..miin...”_

_Youngmin? he sure wanna said Aron’s name, but..._

_“Don’t talk brother, let me transfer all my energy to you”_

_Aron.. Youngmin? said.. Ren open his mouth, clearly trying to saying something although it feels its not him who do the talking,_

_“no... youngmin.. don’t.. prince.. the prince.. save the prince”_

_“brother”_

_“please”_

_“the prince is here.. the knight is fallen, brother”_

_Carefully he feels Youngmin helping him moving his head to the other side, and then he see it, a tragic scene that almost make his heart stop suddenly._

_The prince crying in agony embracing his lovers body and it can be heard between the cries,_

_“my feeling is so strong that time and death won’t be able to erase.. you belong to me, i belong to you… falling for you is my destiny, it was never a mistake… and it is unstoppable… no matter how many times i would die.”_

_Before he take the knight swords and killing himself with it._

_He block all the energy coming to his body, he see Youngmin already crying miserably on his side, he knows death will come to him soon and then with his remaining power, he collects all his strength and with hardly speaking, he expel his last power,_

_“With the power blessed upon me that running through my blood, I demand that the prince that I serve will reborn and will meet with his dearest knight… let the ones who destined together reunite as one…”_

 

Ren open his eyes feeling tears rolling down from his eyes, his head is spinning, a lot of scenes suddenly feel like coming into his head, he couldn’t stop crying... he remember... he remember...

A loud knock on the door suprised him. Almost fall out from his bed, Ren makes his way to the door, glance at the clock he see its almost 4 in the morning, who knocking at this hour? but maybe, maybe his hunch will be right, it must be him. He open the door and see him smiling with tears on the eyes.

“Minki?”

And he hugs Aron tightly suddenly crying out loud as he murmuring,

“Youngmin.. oh youngmin.. my little brother, how long? for how long you already remember?”

\-----

 

Its been hours after the brothers sharing all the tears, as Minki bring 2 mugs of coffee for both of them he asking,

“so Prince stay with you and he start to have a dream about him and his dearest knight?”

“yes, seems its happens after they met”

“so you already met Dongho too?”

“i just saw him from a far, he didn’t know me, and..”

“and?” 

“he is with....”

......

“with?”

..........

..........

..........

“General Kim”

 

The mugs both fall from his graps as he heard the name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what will happen next? Pls give me support to continue this story 😳😳😳
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and upvote will be really appreciated^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

"General Kim is here too? How can... why?"

"Can't said I'm suprised, he appeared too before"

"What do you mean, Youngmin?"

"Its.. its nothing"

Minki looks straight to his eyes and somehow he just knows he can't covering anything at all from his brother.

"This is not the first time... we all are...."

But the looks on Minki'es eyes make him realize that he already realize it.

"How come I can't remember?"

"That could be because what I did the first time... you died"

"For how many times already? Youngmin?"

"This time is the fifth time, brother"

A frown was make and Minki continue asking him, "so this is not the first time.."

"But the first time when Prince and his called precious Knight meet, so hopefully this is the perfect time to make everything right"

"and you remember each of lifetime?"

"only after I met you, brother"

"Tell me all, Youngmin"

"The first time its just you and me, you come one day as my neighbor, we are same age, and after I met you I started having a dream feels like a real one happening, its not take a long time for me to remember and gain all my memories, and I told you, slowly, you can't remember, but you come to understand and believe me, but then time is coming.

The second one, we met at war, Knight Dongho is the leader of our team, I never told you or him because time is coming, fast.

Third time, Prince and I were bestfriend, but then we separate because he was moving out, just after that, you were born, the son of my sister, i regain my memories, but it just took days before time is coming.

The last one, I come to a new town for my work, and there I met this three schooler who claimed they were bestfriend since they were a child, it's you, Knight Dongho, and General Kim. I once again waken up after I met you, brother, and someday you come to me when you started having a real dream, after you saw Prince on newspaper, he was a model student from different district. You regain all memories after we met the Prince. That's when I finally realized, there will always a method how to regain memories from each of us, for me its always after I met you, as for you after you met with the Prince"

"And how about the Prince himself? The Knight? and Jong.. Kim.. General Kim? And you said this is the first time Prince and the Knight meet? so last time?"

"No.. no one ever remember, if this is like what i thought, Prince and the Knight will only start remember after they met. Last time, we both have a plan to make them met, but time already come, brother"

"But I already regain my memories before, now I'm waken up again, why I can't remember about the last time? only the first time when this all start?"

"That another story to be told, brother, I only can say its because of me"

"And what do you mean by time? everytime its ended by time already come?"

A sour sad looks was made by Youngmin as he close his eyes.

"Youngmin..."

"Brother...," he opens his eyes and look straight to Minki's eyes, "History repeat itself"

"You mean..."

"As the Prince or the Knight hit their age when they were died the first time, they all died, you died"

Silent feels them for some minutes until Minki breaks it, "But.. the first reborn, what about it?"

"I assumse we all five always reborn,but maybe not always met with each other, until this time"

"And how.. how long this time we still have?"

"11 months"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_The moon and the lights covering two people standing in courtyard._

_"Do you know the meaning of one life, one world, two persons in love, three meals, four seasons, Dongho?"_

_"What about that, My Prince?"_

_"It's a normal life that I envious to have, love that I longed for"_

_He looks at his precious knight, "you always watch me with your clear hazel eyes, it's also seemed that you had nowhere to go except for here. Do you ever regret it, Dongho?"_

_"Never"_

_"Dongho.." He stop for a while but then he choose to bring this up, "to the world you are a Knight who will always standing by my side, but we both know that its more than that"_

_"My Prince"_

_The Knight then looking at the sky, not brave enough to stare at the man beside him._

_"Dongho, dispel the barriers to know your heart"_

_The Knight makes a move and this time he look at his Prince's eyes, "As long as I lived, I will always protect you, my Prince and keep you from any harm."_

_"We both know that's not what I need"_

_His voice was clear and irresistible, reaching deep to The Knight's heart which can't make him denied more that his Prince already own even his heart, where no one can ever replace. His Prince always said how his smile is beautiful, and how everytime he smiles, he makes the Prince smiles too. But did the Prince knows that he smile because of him? He smiles for him._

_As times goes by they both already realize, but no one can ever say the words, no one until today._

_"In a couple of days the contingent from West will arrive, my Prince, and you will meet The West Princess soon. I heard how elegance she is. The Princess will be.."_

_"Dongho"_

_"Yes, My Prince?"_

_"I will try by every means to protect the country, but the King really have too high expectation from me, yet he couldn't direct me personally. This is a very tough journey." He closed his eyes, leting the silver moonlight wash over him, and when he open it, a sharp black eyes flashes with unsaid feeling look at his Knight, "My thoughts always distrubed, but i have no regret. Even if i know there is only no in this world for what i truly feel, and everything is just a wishful thinking, Dongho.. My precious Knight"_

_"My Prince.. words are but wind, but feeling is believing, but could anything make a different?"_

_"Dongho.. can we make the impossible possible?"_

_"My Prince, lets just live in the present moment, why you always thinks of those mysterious things?"_

_"Do you believe in eternity, Dongho?"_

_"My Prince..."_

_"Dongho.. If you believe in eternity, it really does exist"_

_The sky was as clear as what these two human being are feeling, and suddenly a pair of hand make a move and touch both the cheek of the Knight, "Dongho.. my precious Knight... say my name..."_

_Fate maybe never on their side, and that with every second they have to make a choice, a thousand different path, all they can choose is one. But how to choose if time won't let you? How to denied how their heart soar when they are side by side with each other?_

_But what he need as the answer right now is, why his hearts beats frantically just by the slightest touch? And so he choose this time to react by his heart, and he says it, "Min.. hyun.. Minhyun"_

_Tears roll down from The Prince's eyes, how his name sounds so beautiful said by his precious, and then he did it.. one thing that will lead to heartwreacking destiny, one thing that will sacrifice their close one, one thing that will make the start of their story, a kiss was sealed under the clear sky with the moon as the sole witness._

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"jonghyun-ah, jonghyun-ah"

Jonghyun open his eyes slowy and see Baekho concern face right away, but the dizziness come again and he close his eyes once again.

Such an embarrassing encounter, how can he went fainted the first time he met Minhyun's friends. Never once on his lifetime he pass out, and this just happen suddenly, he didn't even sick.

Still fresh on his mind how Minhyun invited him and Baekho to hang out on his apartment, and over there, he met Minhyun's 2 others friends, he didn't even have a chance to introduce himself when suddenly he felt his head spinning so hard its hurt, just after he met the eyes of one of Minhyun's friend.


End file.
